


Welcome to the Club

by Salazar101



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bank Robbery, Bottom Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Collars, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 06:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10457493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazar101/pseuds/Salazar101
Summary: Junkrat and Roadhog want to take the back way into a bank, which means going through the front door of a club.





	

The city was fuckin’ weird, that was for sure.  Junkrat wasn’t sure what to think of the skyscrapers (hard to get buildings past the second or third story in Junkertown), or the fancy floating cars (what was wrong with wheels?  Nothing like spikes on a tire to disuade people from driving too close to you), or the fact that these people had a building for just about anything.  Want your clothes to tumble around in water and hot air for some reason? The city had a building for that.  Want to play games with flashing lights?  The city had a building for that!  Want to stand in line and get great fistfuls of cash?  The city had a building for that too!

Actually, those were Junkrat’s favorite buildings.

Banks.  What a great idea!  Just pile all money possible into one place to make it extra easy to steal.  The first bank they ever robbed was on the outskirts of Sydney, just a little thing really.  All Junkrat and Roadhog had to do was whip out the weapons and the employees were nice enough to stuff money into a bag for them.

“No dye packs, or you lose your heads,” Roadhog had grunted at the terrified tellers.

“Yeah!” Junkrat said, having no idea what a “die pack” was.

They’d gotten more sophisticated since getting into Sydney proper.  Not only were their faces known to every bank teller in Australia by now, but the big city banks had more security features to get past.  While it was always  _ possible _ to just step inside and start lobbing grenades around, Junkrat preferred a more back door approach.

Banks never expected you to come in from under them.

“Okay,” said Junkrat, chewing on the end of pen he was using as he made marks on their homemade map, “Best bet is ta go through here,” he drew a dotted line from the building behind the bank towards where the vault was.  They’d been inside in disguise and gotten a simple sketch of the layout made.  Once you’d robbed one bank you’d robbed all of them.  Using a nearby skyscraper, Junkrat had sketched out the basic layout of the entire block the bank sat on.  The two buildings right next to the bank wouldn’t be in the right location to easily blow their way in.  Might as well go through the front door as use them.

From the skyscraper, Junkrat had determined that the building to the back of the building was their best bet.  It looked like a warehouse of some kind.   


“What is this anyway?” Roadhog grunted, pointing to the outline of the warehouse.

“Well, it’s...ah...” he glanced up at Roadhog with a grin, “a building.”

Roadhog growled.

Whatever it was, Junkrat could feel the thump of music coming from it all the way around the block.  He rubbed his chest as the beat seemed to tune into the thump of his heart.  It wasn’t a comfortable feeling, and he sneered as they rounded the corner and saw people and omnics lined up outside waiting to get inside.  Junkrat had a bag filled with all their supplies strapped to his hip and Roadhog was only wearing his hook.

“Alright, make way, make way,” Junkrat said, pushing past people in the line to get to the front where an omnic nearly as big as Roadhog stood by the front door.  “Let us in, ya bucket of bolts!” Junkrat snapped.

The omnic looked them up and down, and though it couldn’t make an expression, Junkrat got the distinct feeling that they were being _ judged _ .  Junkrat bristled, hand snaking down to the bag at his hip for a grenade, until Roadhog’s hand on his shoulder stopped him.  Oh, right, blowing this place all to hell would sort of defeat the purpose of sneaking into the bank.

“Sorry about him,” Roadhog grunted, “he’s... fucked up.”

The omnic just stared at Roadhog, “There’s a dress code.”

Junkrat glanced down at his ratty old shorts, then over his shoulder to see all the angry people glaring at them were wearing all kinds of fancy black get-ups.  More skin than cloth, honestly.  Beside him, Roadhog groaned and grabbed Junkrat by the arm to drag him out of line so the people behind them could keep moving in.  As they watched, some people were let in, but some were turned away.  Junkrat couldn’t tell what the criteria was.

“We could blow a hole in the back of the bank,” said Junkrat, chewing his bottom lip, “from the alley, I guess.”  Wouldn’t get the right angle, but they could try.

Roadhog shook his head, “We can get in, just need...stuff.  C’mon, Rat.”  Roadhog tugged on his arm and Junkrat reluctantly followed him away; and he’d been all ready to blow shit up  _ now _ !

Roadhog drove them around the city the next day, Junkrat sulking in his sidecar as they went flying past the bank they were supposed to of robbed last night.  “Shoulda jus’ blown in th’ door!” he yelled over the sound of the bike and the wind, “then we’d be rich!  Richer!”

“We would have been caught,” Roadhog growled back, “now shut up.”

Roadhog pulled into the parking lot of a strip mall, getting off his bike with a grunt as Junkrat hopped out of the sidecar.  Nothing special here, as far as Junkrat could tell.  Not even a bank!  Roadhog led them into a dim shop and pulled Junkrat past rows and rows of real fun lookin’ toys to the very back where racks of clothes sat.

“Anything I can help you-” one look from Roadhog’s expressionless mask and the shopkeeper turned on her heel and went back behind the counter.

“If we dress up, they’ll let us in,” said Roadhog shortly, grabbing some black leather items and shoving them into Junkrat’s arms, “try these on.”

Junkrat wrinkled his nose as he looked at the shorts Roadhog had given him.  They looked... tight.  Even on his skinny frame he thought he might struggle to get them on.  “How is a bloke supposed ta move around in this shit?” Junkrat snapped, “ya ain’t forgotten what we’re gettin’ in there fer, are ya?”

“Do you want to get into that vault or not?” Roadhog snapped, grabbing some things for himself.

If there was one thing Junkrat trusted, in the whole fucked up world, it was Roadhog.  So he put the ridiculous outfit on.

That night they stood in line like everyone else, Junkrat scratching his naked belly and shifting uncomfortably in the shorts Roadhog had helped him wriggle into.  If someone was going to wear shorts this small, Junkrat wasn’t sure why you wouldn’t just walk around naked.  Roadhog had given him an open vest and a collar to go with them, the leash to which was wrapped around Roadhog’s big fist.

Honestly, Junkrat couldn’t stop glancing at Roadie, in all his glory.  Big fuck.  Looked fuckin’ delish in whatever he was wearing.  Full leather pants, his spiked boots, his fingerless gloves and rings, and an open vest like Junkrat’s.  His fat pierced nipples were on full display.  Junkrat licked his lips, staring shamelessly as the metal piercings glinted in the light from the club.  Roadhog tugged the leash and Junkrat grunted as he was jerked forward.  They stood before a human this time, he looked them up and down, seemed to like whatever he saw, and just like that they were inside.

“Phoaw! Ya were right!” Junkrat crowed as the crowd parted around Roadie’s bulk when they walked in.  Looking around them, Junkrat was proud to say Roadhog was the biggest fuck there, and other people were staring at them both.  They looked  _ hungry _ . 

Junkrat stuck to Roadhog’s side as they made a beeline for the back, where another of those big omnics, like from last night, stood before a red door.  Maybe it was the same omnic, Junkrat couldn’t tell any of them apart.

“Oi, we want back there!” Junkrat, having to yell over the loud music.

“Add your name to the list,” replied the omnic calmly, “all rooms are currently in use.”

“Sign in...” Junkrat felt Roadhog gently tug the leash and point to a clipboard nailed to the wall.  They stood before it and Junkrat squint, trying to read it even while the lights flashed and the darkness seemed to settle around them.  He wasn’t great at reading in the best of circumstances, and the strobe lights and darkness weren’t helping.   


It looked like people were signing for specific rooms, but how did they know which room would be best for their plans.  The leather bag on Junkrat’s hip was heavy, and he’d be pissed if they fucked this up and had to try again tomorrow night.  He hated staying in one place too long.  Junkrat flipped the paper up and grinned to see a map of the layout of the rooms.

“3C,” Roadhog rumbled, and Junkrat agreed with him.  He added their names to the list and beside them wrote the room they wanted.   


“How long is th’ wait?” Junkrat asked.

The omnic shrugged, “Check back in half an hour.”

“There a time limit on room usage?” Roadhog asked.

The omnic shook its head, “No, which is why I can’t give you an exact time.”

Junkrat cackled and rubbed his hands together with delight, “Ya hear that, Roadie?  Once we get in there, we can take as long as we want! An’ this fuckin’ racket will keep ‘em all in the dark!”  He could already feel the bills slipping around in his palm as he grabbed a fistful of them.  Oh yes, and the weight of a gold bar between his fingers... Junkrat drooled a little as he let Roadhog lead him to a corner booth with a perfect view of the red door.

Roadhog slid into the booth first, but when Junkrat went to sit next to him, he was shoved down, sprawling under the table with a squawk.  “Oi!” he snapped, scrambling up to try and crawl back up onto the seat, “What’s yer fuckin’ problem?!”

“Stay down,” Roadhog ordered, his massive hand closing over Junkrat’s whole face to shove him back onto his knees, “you’re my pet.”

He... he sounded like he was laughing, the sound muffled behind his mask and the infuriating music.  “I’m yer boss!” Junkrat hissed.

“Look around,” said Roadhog smugly.

Junkrat peered out from under the table, gritting his teeth as he saw other people with collars.  Kneeling at the feet of whoever held their leash.  Or sitting in their laps, nuzzling their legs, sucking them-

“Ya fat fuck!” Junkrat swore as Roadhog burst into laughter above him, “ya knew! Ya knew all along, didn’t ya!  Ya piece of shit! Ya drongo!  Ya cunt!”  His swearing was muffled as Roadhog cupped the back of his head and shoved him against his crotch, grinding against Junkrat’s face as he snarled and struggled against him.

“Couldn’t resist,” Roadhog grunted, and Junkrat could practically  _ hear _ the smirk on his face as he was let go to sit back and gasp for breath.

Roadhog wanted to play, did he?  Junkrat turned his head and sank his teeth into the inside of Hoggy’s thigh, biting down as hard as he could.  Roadhog’s laughter turned into a snarl of pain his knee shooting up under Junkrat’s chin to slam his head up against the underside of the table.  He giggled breathlessly, whole world tilting around him as he let his chin drop onto Roadhog’s thigh, drool sliding down his cheek.

“You son of a bitch,” Roadhog swore, hand coming back down to card through Junkrat’s hair and scratch along his scalp.

“If ya wanted a blowie, coulda jus’ asked,” said Junkrat, scooting a little closer so he could grind lazily against Roadhog’s shin.

“More fun this way,” said Roadhog.

That got a giggle out of him, those fingers soothing the ache in his poor head.  Not like one more knock would do any damage that hadn’t already been done.  Junkrat nuzzled against the inside of Roadhog’s knee, “So... always wanted ta put a collar on me, huh?  Bit of a pervert, ain’t ya, Roadie?”  Junkrat took a deep breath against Roadhog’s leather-clad thigh, pressing a kiss over the spot he had sunk his teeth into.   


“Maybe I had hoped it would shut you up,” said Roadhog.

“I c’n think of somethin’ better ta shut me up,” said Junkrat, hand coming up to knead Roadhog’s cock through his pants.  They were so tight they hid nothing from view, he could see the outline of Hog’s cock against his inner thigh, and he focused his stroking there, enjoying the small little grunts he could just barely hear over the music.  Weren’t so bad, he supposed, playing pretend like this.  Roadhog worked hard to keep his ass alive, least Junkrat could do was play pet for him, eh?

He glanced out at the floor from the corner of his eye, watching how the other people with collars acted.  They looked like all they wanted in the world was to serve their Master, looks of slavish adoration on their faces.  Junkrat smirked and lowered his head to lap and nip at the form of Roadhog’s cock through the leather pants, hands kneading his thighs.  Roadie’s big hand slid from his hair down to the back of his neck, pulling him in tighter with a low groan.

The bass thumped around him, rattling his ribcage as he sucked and slurped over the leather, drool dripping down his chin.  One thick finger curled under his collar, tightening it until Junkrat was choking and wheezing for breath, struggling to keep his lips wrapped around Roadhog’s bulge.

“Ah- ah fuck!” Junkrat coughed as Roadhog let him go, “oh fuck yeah,  _ Master _ ,” he panted.

Roadhog moaned above him, he liked that, did he?  Junkrat giggled and reached up to Hoggy’s pants, pulling down the zipper and reaching in with his flesh hand to pull that cock out into the open at last.  Nothing Junkrat loved more than gobbling this fat cock, this was by far the most fun he’d had pre-robbery.  Roadhog was grunting and groaning above him, voice muffled under the mask and music.

The damn shorts he was wearing were tight before he’d been hard, now they were almost unbearable.  Junkrat groped himself through them as he bobbed his head over Roadhog’s cock, making sloppy sucking sounds that he was sure no one could even hear.  Every once in awhile feet would pause just within his peripheral vision, and he realized sometimes people were stopping to watch.  He smirked and lapped greedily at Roadhog’s cock.  Bet they all wanted a piece of this fat pork sausage.  Too bad.  Property of Junkrat.   


Roadhog grabbed him by the head and started to fuck his mouth, grunting and growling as his cock thrust down Junkrat’s throat, choking him and making his eyes water.  All at once Roadhog shoved him down, and Junkrat found his nose pressed against Hog’s belly, cock throbbing as that thick load shot down his throat.  When Roadhog pulled him back Junkrat coughed and gagged, come and spit dripping thickly down his face.   


“C’mere,” Hog growled, hauling Junkrat up onto his lap to use a napkin to clean him up, “good boy.”

Junkrat giggled hoarsely, fingers curling around Roadhog’s snout as he leaned in to slide his tongue along it.  He moaned, grinding against Hog’s belly as he made out with his mask, tonguing the snout, sucking on the bitter leather and playing with Hog’s pierced nipples, tugging and twisting at them.

“Junkrat,” Roadhog grunted, fingers curling in his hair to tilt his head back, forcing him away with a wet sucking sound.

“C’mon, ya cunt,” Junkrat complained, “let a bloke get off!”

“We’re being waved over.”

Junkrat looked over his shoulder, grumbling to see that bucket of bolts urging them over.  Oh yeah, they weren’t here to play.  That was just a bonus.  Hard as a rock, Junkrat awkwardly slid off Roadhog’s lap and watched him tighten his grip on the leash and lead the way to the red door.

“I see you didn’t wait to start,” said the omnic, and if he could make an expression he’d probably be smirking.

Junkrat snarled at him, hand reaching towards the bag on his hip before Roadhog jerked on his leash and pulled him into the backrooms.  Even back here the music was punishingly loud, pumped in through numerous speakers.  They passed several doors, out of which came desperate moaning and screaming.  Junkrat palmed himself through his shorts as Hoggy opened the back door into their reserved room.

“Okay, I think we should plant here and here,” Roadhog grunted, staring at the wall with his hands on his hips.

“Pft, don’t be in such a hurry, mate,” said Junkrat, coming up from behind him to grind against his leather-clad ass.

Roadhog turned around, looking at Junkrat through his glass eyes, then snorted, “Fine, set the bombs first, do that and I’ll let you fuck me.”

Junkrat cackled, “Hey! Ya may be m’ Master out there, but in here I’m yer boss! Ain’t I!”  He crouched down to start wiring the explosives, but it was hard to focus when his cock was struggling to escape his stupid little shorts.  When this thing blew it would blow a massive hole in the floor.  From there, they’d blast their way under the bank then up into the vault.

“Boss,” Roadhog growled, getting Junkrat to look up from his work to see Hog bent over the back of a couch, asshole sloppy with lube, and two of his fingers stuffed deep.  Junkrat squeaked, dropping his tools before he cut the wrong wire and blew them all to hell.  Hoggy didn’t let him fuck him very often, but when he did... holy dooley.  Junkrat leapt up, struggling to shove down his pants far enough to free his aching cock.

There wasn’t much finesse involved, Junkrat didn’t have the patience or the attention span.  He just mounted Roadhog like an animal, fucking into his sloppy asshole and enjoying the way Roadhog grunted and growled under him.  His fingers gripped the fat at Roadie’s side for leverage as he giggled and panted heavily, hips slapping loudly against that fat, perfect ass.

“Oh yeah, oh fuck ya cunt, ya gorgeous cunt ain’t ya, Roadie?  Ahhh fuck!”  Junkrat squealed as Roadhog squeezed around him, a transparent attempt to get him to hurry and come already.  He fumbled into his bag, grabbing his detonator and thrusting in as deep as he could go before pressing the button.

The explosion shoved him against Roadhog’s back and he came, shuddering and gasping as dust and debris fell around them.  Junkrat shuddered with pleasure, hips jerking as he filled Roadhog with his come.  He pulled back with a cough, waving dust away from his face as Roadhog stood up and pulled his pants back up.

“Let’s go,” Roadhog said, fingers curling around the back of Junkrat’s neck to shove him towards their new hole in the floor.

Junkrat giggled, righting his tiny little shorts before he jumped into the hole.  Too bad they couldn’t rob this place the same way twice.  All robberies should start with a fuck!  They made off with anything that wasn’t nailed down in the vault, blew their way out, and were zooming away before the bank alarms could even start.  Junkrat giggled with delight, leash flying in the wind as he sat in his sidecar.

Time for a new place!

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](www.ohgodsalazarwhy.tumblr.com) come talk to me about Roadrat! I take [commissions](http://ohgodsalazarwhy.tumblr.com/post/129244375479/commissions) and have a [patreon](https://www.patreon.com/Salazar)! This was inspired by [this picture](http://acekuso.tumblr.com/post/158786857198/inspired-by-that-gay-couple-in-mad-max-2-and-my) by acekuso! xoxoxo


End file.
